mysmallvilleworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Memoria
The group finds a machine that allows them to project their thoughts into reallity. Four men escape from level 33.1 . Last Episode The Group fights Caramelo , he had created a suit that had all the weakenesses of the team's powers. In the end Caramelo survives. Recap The episode starts inside another level 33.1 with Mariana Invisible. In her way out of the facility, Mariana finds a machine: - Hey Diana , I think you are going to like this thing - What is it? -Diana asks - Well... I have no idea, it says memoria machine. - Ok, Tânia will create a portal to bring that machine to the Watchtower. -Says Diana The portal appears and Daniel and Marcelino push it to the portal. All of them get back to the Watchtower: - After studing this machine, I've discovered what she can really do - says Diana - And... - Says Daniel - The memoria machine is able to create a virtual reality where we can connect ourselves, while in this virtual reallity you are able to do anything you can do in the real life, like using your powers. - In other words, use those helmets and you will appear into a virtual world created with the thoughts of the master mind. By the the master mind is the person using the main helmet. - Explains Inês - Let's try it out - says Daniel - Sure, this was disigned to a army so it has 35 helmets, more than enough for all of us - says Diana - And Ill be the master mind since i'm the only one who knows how to use this. - Ok - says Cristiana - Very well, I've programmed this to take us to a war between an army of soldiers and robots that want to kill every every metahuman, in the end we will have to face a secret boss, we will also appear in diferent locations of the map. Get ready. - Explains Diana The Training then starts. It begins with Cristina . Cristina walks threw the wreckage of the city when she is attacked by a robot, she easily defeats it with her natural swords. Cristina finds Joana with three soldiers: - Joana look out - alerts Cristina - Don't worry, I've induced fear in this guys they are so full of fear, that they can't even move, end with them - Joana says Cristina then slashes them and defeats them. In other part of the map, Inês uses her power to find the location of everyone and every bad guy. Thanks to her power she can regroup with Diana. They get surrounded by guards and decide to use their dual guns with effect bullets. Diana shoots a smoke bomb bullet into the ground, then Inês uses her power to localize the soldiers and shoots them with real bullets, since it was a trainning they didn't had to worry about killing. In another place, Kiko , Paquete , Gonçalo and Marcelino are surrounded by Robots and Soldiers inside a computer room. Marcelino smashes a robot, Paquete turns into his liquid form to get inside a robot and stop his circuits, Gonçalo uses his new devices against a robot to destroy it, while kiko uses an electricity bolt against a robot and he automatically disrupts, he was also able to enter inside the computers and electrocutes the soldiers inside the computer room. Bruno was destroying robots with his astral form when leandra and Cassandra appear to help him. After defeating all of the robots and soldiers, Bruno leaves Cassandra and Leandra since Daniel had warned him about his classmates and that he can only trust in Mariana, Cristiana, Inês and Diana. Mariana was with Sofia and Cristiana also defeating a group of soldiers and robots. Sofia is able to frie the robots circuits and Mariana and Cristiana defeated the soldiers. Tânia was fighting by herself against robots. She uses her powers to summon beings from other dimensions, that looked like monsters. She also summoned a two handed hammer so she could fight as well. She was able to defeat the robots. Lastly, Daniel was fighting a group of soldiers and robots and defeats them with his powers. In the end, they are all teleported to the center of the ruined city where the final boss appears. The final boss was Zita , who had the help of a mini boss, Illyana . Gonçalo, Cristina, Marcelino, Diana and Inês were fighting Illyana and the rest were fighting Zita. Marcelino charges against Illyana, she easily dodges thanks to her enhanced reflexes and Marcelino goes against a building that was about to collapse. He then gets burried alive with the wrecks of the building and dies. After dieing in the memoria machine the only thing that hapens is that the person who died gets disconected from the machine so they stay safe. Zita uses ivies with thorns to bind the group, most of them are able to dodge her atack except Joana, Leandra and Cassandra who end up dead. - I've been practicing a new trick, I think this is the time to give it a try - states Sofia She then starts using her ice powers to transform her body into ice, while transformed into ice, Sofia is able to shoot ice beams and ice balls that can freeze her targets. She uses it to freeze Zita's plants. Zita then brings more plants. In the fight against Illyana, Cristina and Gonçalo's reflexes and agility overpowered Illyana's and they were able to defeat her. Tânia then summons her Dimensional Monsters to help against Zita. While Sofia, Daniel and the dimensional creatures destroy the plants and the thorn shield arround Zita, the rest of the group get Zita and are able to finish the exercise. Back at the Watchtower: - This is perfect for trainings - says Kiko - Yeah and to relieve some anger. -says Daniel - Totally - Agrees Mariana In the next day, after school, the group reunites to take down one of the last level 33.1. After geting inside they discover an experiment of LuthorCorp. There were four male bodies inside four individual Cryogenic Chambers. They decide to open the Chambers and when they do, the four bodies run away. - What was that? - Asks Cristiana - Who were they? - Asks Mariana - It doesn't matter they're safe and we need to get out of here, we already set the bombs, only 2 minutes remaining - says Gonçalo - To the portal -says Tânia - You really save us lots of time - states Cassandra In the next day at the Torch: - Listen to this - asks Daniel to Mariana and Cristiana, pointing at the TV -This is Cat Grant , reporting live from new Orleans, where Mr Luthor, or Daniel Caramelo is giving an interview about the destruction around the world caused on his facilities. - I want to apolagize everyone for the actions of this delinquents, it's all work of a team of metahumans that want to destroy my work. - Caramelo says - And can you tell us what work is that? - Asks Cat Grant - I'm creating something that can stop this delinquents something that can capture them and that can take their powers permanently. - he answers Daniel turns off the TV. - I hate him so much - says Daniel - Just thinking that we have to see him everyday and pretend that nothing is going on is just... huuu!!! - says Mariana - We will stop him, but right now Diana and Inês are trying to find thhose guys who ran away from level 33.1, maybe they can give us some info about "Mr Luthor's" plans. -says Daniel After that, the Luthor Mansion is shown: - Those idiots released those four? Do they know what they can do? Those four can destroy the world, we need to find them now. - Says Caramelo - Yes Mr. Luthor - says the guard The four men are then shown: -Death -Hunger -Pestilence -War -It is time to rule this world. Category:Season 2